


Egoísta

by Ishiro_Shizuka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishiro_Shizuka/pseuds/Ishiro_Shizuka
Summary: Un pequeño monologo de parte del mejor asesino de mundo.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 8





	Egoísta

Que sientes cuando aquellas cadenas te apresan.

Tu alma es mía solamente, entiéndelo de una vez.

Derramas lágrimas al ver que no tienes escapatoria.

Eres mío, todo tu me pertenece.

Ojala alguna vez me perdones lo que te estoy haciendo.

Pero aunque no logres hacerlo jamás evitaras que esto se repita.

Te hare sentir mío, a golpes, besos, aun viendo como lloras por el dolor.

Aun así, se que también lo deseas.

Me encantan esas lágrimas, solo yo las puedo ver y crear.

Yo soy el causante de tu dolor y eso me encanta.

Lo sabes, por eso evitas hacerlo.

¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué te hago daño? O ¿Por qué te gusta lo que te hago?

Tanto tú como yo sabemos la respuesta de eso.

Pero no importa... será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Un secreto oculto entre las garras de la oscuridad. Es pecado.

Y aun así, cuando no puedes evitarlo gimes y me pides más.

Mi niño, tu sabes que solo soy tuyo y que también soy un egoísta.

No me gusta compartir lo mío, mucho menos cuando se trata de ti.

Pero no temas...

_Tal vez a la próxima sea bueno_.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso es todo por esta vez...
> 
> Esta demostrado que dejar un review no mata y hace que la autora tenga mejores ideas XD
> 
> bye by


End file.
